Maid Bachi 2nd
by puppet catorce
Summary: Lanjutan Maid Bachi, Rated T semi M. JiggyxZazie, implisit GauchexLag. Shounen-ai, yaoi. Don't like don't read!


**Author's Note : **Maid Bachi kembali! Berkat 3 reviews keramat dari **zuu-nii ako 21****, ~Ri Tyler, **dan **~LegendarypkmnNyunyu**, jadi saya bikin lanjutannya deh/plak. Selamat membaca.

**Disclaimer : **Tegami Bachi © Hiroyuki Asada

**Warning : **Gaje, shonen-ai, yaoi, not gender-bending, (maybe)OOC, typo, dll…

**Maid Bachi 2****nd**

© Kiri Kaze Dokuro

Hari ini genap serbulan Zazie bekerja di kedai Bee Hive (yang entah sejak kapan berubah jadi Maid Café). Hanya dua orang yang diberhentikan ditengah jalan, yaitu Connor, karena dia sering telat, dan Moc Sullivan, yang awalnya ditugaskan sebagai waiter, tapi dipecat karena mukanya yang datar, lebih datar daripada kertas HVS yang baru keluar dari pabrik buat dikirim ke Gra****a.

Tentu saja para maid (yang sebgaian besar aslinya cowok) sudah terbiasa menghadapi berbagai pelanggan. Mulai dari fujoshi sampai Pedobear berkedok om-om. Kecuali satu orang, Zazie. Berkali-kali dia nyaris 'diserang' Pedobear setengah om-om itu. Tapi dia masih selamat sampai detik ini karena seseorang. Siapa? Ketik REGspasiMB kirim ke-bentar, kenapa jadi iklan begini? Kertas naskahnya dimakan kambing darimana sih?/abaikan

Entah kenapa, hampir setiap kali Zazie terkena masalah atau mengalami pelecehan, Jiggy Pepper selalu datang untuk menolong pemuda bermata biru itu. Hari ini pun, Jiggy juga menolong Zazie yang hampir 'diserang' bapak-bapak aneh yang diduga penjelmaan Pedobear.

"Te-terimakasih Jiggy-san," kata Zazie

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudah kewajiban menjaga junior," balasnya

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya pernah menolongku? Padahal yang lain juga ada yang diganggu 'kan?" tanya Zazie sambil menunjuk kearah Lag

"Anak itu lebih akrab dengan Gauche Suede. Lagipula, yang ingin kutolong itu kau, bukan dia." Jawab Jiggy

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, kembalilah bekerja." lanjutnya singkat sembari kembali ketempatnya

Zazie membatu ditempat. Dia bingung dengan maksud perkataan Jiggy tadi.

_Apa maksudnya hanya ingin menolongku?_ pikir Zazie

"Zazie, bisa tolong bantu aku?" panggil Lag yang sedang membawa pesanan dibantu Niche

"Ah, iya! Ayo, Wasiolka!" balasnya cepat. Rupanya panggilan tadi membuyarkan lamunannya.

Tapi karena penasaran, sesekali Zazie menengok kearah Jiggy.

_Baiklah, nanti akan kutanyakan padanya seusai kerja_,batin Zazie.

-SKIP TIME-

"Oi, Lag, apa kau melihat Jiggy-san?" tanya Zazie setelah selesai ganti baju

"Kalau Jiggy-san tadi kulihat bersama Gauche di lobby. Coba cari saja disana," jawabnya

"Oke, terimakasih ya, Lara!" balas Zazie sambil lalu

"Eh? Aaaah! Zazieee!" Lag berteriak malu saat menyadari dia masih memakai seragam maid

Zazie berlari dengan penuh semangat kearah lobby. Pada dasarnya Zazie memang sangat mengagumi pria itu. Saat hampir sampai di tujuan, mendadak seseorang menarik kerah bajunya. Zazie menoleh dengan kesal, dia terkejut melihat orang yang menariknya,

"Dr. Thunderland! Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanyanya kesal

"Aku hanya mau memperingatkan, daritadi ada orang aneh yang membuntutimu. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati." Katanya, lalu pergi begitu saja

"Hah?"

Dia tak mempedulikan omongan dan kembali menuju lobby. Sesampainya disana, dia melihat Jiggy sedang memberi makan dingonya, Harry si elang.

"Jiggy-san!" teriak Zazie memanggilnya. Jiggy menoleh dan tersenyum pada juniornya itu

"Ada perlu apa, Zazie?" tanyanya

"Ah, begini, aku ingin tahu maksud kata-katamu tadi," balas Zazie

"Yang mana?" balas Jiggy

"Tadi kau bilang bahwa yang ingin kautolong itu aku'kan? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Zazie

"Ah, itu…" Jiggy berhenti bicara selama beberapa saat. Dia melihat sekeliling. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar mereka, dia mendekatkan mukanya ke Zazie dan berbisik, "Itu karena aku menyayangimu."

Zazie bengong, mukanya memerah. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik..., kiamat/plak.

"Maksudku sebagai junior, bukan yang aneh-aneh." lanjut Jiggy

"Oh, be-begitu ya? Ahahahahaha…" balas Zazie sambil tertawa kaku

Jiggy menhela nafas, lalu dia mengelus puncak kepala Zazie sehingga rambutnya sedikit berantakan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pulang duluan, sampai besok, Zazie." Jiggy meninggalkan Zazie yang masih bengong sendirian di lobby. Matanya membulat dan dia tersenyum lebar

"Aku nggak bakal cuci rambut seumur hidup." tekad Zazie. Wasiolka langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, Zazie disergap seseorang dari belakang. Zazie berusaha untuk melawan, tapi hidungnya ditutup saputangan yang sudah ditetesi kloroform. Kesadarannya menjauh, akhirnya dia pingsan. Wasiolka terus menggeram dan berusaha menyerang orang yang menyerang tuannya itu. Namun ia gagal. Orang itu berhasil kabur setelah menendang Wasiolka sambil membawa Zazie.

"Ukh… dimana aku?" Zazie terbangun di suatu tempat yang asing. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya kabur. Tangan dan kakinya juga diikat.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah suara. Zazie menoleh kearah suara itu, dia melihat seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 30-40 tahunan.

"Si-siapa kau! Dimana ini!" tanya Zazie panik

"Itu tidak penting. Yang pasti, aku ini menculikmu." kata pria itu sambil mendekati Zazie.

"Menculikku! Beraninya kau! Asal tahu saja, aku ini tidak punya uang ataupun keluarga!" bentak Zazie

"Bukan itu yang kuinginkan darimu, Zazie" lanjut pria itu lagi

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Zazie

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan sudah menyelidiki segalanya tentangmu."katanya lagi

"Dasar penguntit!" bentak Zazie

"Itu julukan yang jelek, sebut saja aku fansmu" lanjutnya

"Itu sama jeleknya! Kenapa kau bisa jadi fans dari orang yang lebih muda darimu! Laki-laki pula!" kata Zazie marah sambil berusaha membebaskan diri

"Terserahlah, tapi yang pasti kau tidak bisa kabur dariku," orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengangkat dagu Zazie. Menyadari adanya bahaya, Zazie menendang orang itu tepat di wajahnya. Orang itu pingsan.

"Bagus! Aku bisa kabur sekarang!" Zazie lalu melepaskan ikatan talinya dengan pecahan beling di sudut ruangan. Dia mencari pintu keluar. Sayangnya pintu itu terkunci. Zazie mencari kunci pintu itu kesekeliling, bahkan di tubuh pria itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Sial! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar! Mana bisa aku mendobrak pintu ini!" keluhnya

Sementara itu di Bee Hive terjadi kepanikan karena Zazie dan Wasiolka menghilang. Lag, Connor, dan Gauche juga ikut mencarinya. Saat mereka sedang mencari, tiba-tiba Jiggy datang. Dia kebingungan melihat mereka yang sibuk mencari Zazie.

"Oi, apa yang terjadi disini?" tanyanya pada Lag

"Zazie dan wasiolka menghilang! Apa kau tahu dia pergi kemana?" jawab Lag

"Hilang? Tadi terakhir kulihat dia masih bersamaku di lobby. Dia tak ada disana?" balas Jiggy

"Lobby? Baik, akan kucari disana!" Lag segera menuju ke lobby

Jiggy hendak mengikuti Lag, tapi mendadak sesuatu menarik bajunya. Ya, Wasiolka yang terluka.

"Kau dingo Zazie, Wasiolka bukan? Kenapa kau?" tanya Jiggy

Tanpa merespon, dia menyuruh Jiggy untuk mengikutinya. Jiggy tahu bahwa Wasiolka ingin menunjukkan tempat Zazie berada. Jiggy langsung mengikutinya tanpa memberitahu yang lain.

Zazie masih berusaha meloloskan diri Dia sudah mencoba segala cara. Mulai dari mencoba membongkar kuncinya dengan kawat yang dia temukan, menendang pintu, dan mendobraknya sekuat tenaga. Tapi pintu itu tetap tidak bergeming. Dia mulai kelelahan.

"Padahal pintu ini kelihatan rapuh, tapi ternyata kuat sekali!" gerutunya

Tiba-tiba, dia disergap dari belakang oleh pria yang tadi dibuatnya pingsan. Rupanya usahanya tadi membuat orang itu bangun. Zazie meronta-ronta, tapi percuma.

"Aku ternyata meremehkanmu. Ternyata kau cukup kuat. Harusnya kau ku-piiiiiiiip- sebelum kau bangun" katanya

"Apa! Dasar penguntit mesum!" teriak Zazie marah

"Yah, sudahlah. Sekarang aku bisa…"

Sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mendadak terdengar suara keras, ternyata Jiggy berhasil mendobrak pintu tempat Zazie disekap.

"Jiggy-san!" Zazie langsung melepaskan diri dan berlari kearah Jiggy.

"Zazie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jiggy sambil merengkuh Zazie

"I-iya…" jawab Zazie

"Si-siapa kau! Kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini!" tanya pria yang menculik Zazie

Jiggy menatap tajam dan mengarahkan shindan miliknya kearah pria itu.

"Jangan pernah sentuh juniorku ini, dasar brengsek!" kata Jiggy marah

Orang itu langsung lari keluar karena ketakutan. Tapi diluar sudah siap Wasiolka yang menghadangnya, Wasiolka menggigit orang itu. Tapi dia berhasil kabur.

"Dasar pengecut…" kata Jiggy

"Jiggy-san, terimakasih sudah menolongku…" kata Zazie

"Berterimakasihlah pada dingomu. Dia yang memberitahuku tempat ini," balas Jiggy

"Terimakasih, Wasiolka." Kata Zazie sambil mengelus dingonya itu. Mendadak Jiggy memeluk Zazie dari belakang, membuat wajah Zazie memerah

"Ji-Jiggy-san?" tanyanya panik

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku menyayangimu, maka karena itu aku ingin selalu menolong dan melindungimu, Zazie." kata Jiggy sambil tersenyum

"Aku juga menyayangimu…Jiggy-sa…"

Sebelum Zazie menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Jiggy menciumnya tepat di bibir. Awalnya Zazie merasa kaget, tapi tak lama ia ikut larut dalam ciuman itu dan membalasnya. Jiggy memperdalam ciuman mereka, Zazie menerimanya tanpa perlawanan. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka mengembalikan jarak diantara mereka. Segaris tipis saliva masih menghubungkan bibir mereka berdua.

"Jiggy-san…" Zazie memandang kearah Jiggy yang hanya tersenyum lembut sambil memeluknya.

"Ayo kita pulang, semua orang menunggumu." kata Jiggy. Zazie tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya!"

**THE END**

**OMAKE:**

"Kuharap Zazie dan Jiggy-san tidak terluka terlalu parah." kata Lag

"Tenang saja Lag. Mereka itu lebih kuat dari dugaanmu." balas Gauche

"Uhm…"

Sesaat sebelum Lag membuka pintu kamar pasien, dia mendengar suara Zazie

"Jiggy-san! Pelan sedikit!" keluh Zazie

"Sabarlah Zazie, sebentar lagi aku selesai…" kata Jiggy menenangkannya

"Tapi ini sakit…Ah! Kau sentuh bagian mana!"

"Hng, kena ya?"

"Hentikan, hei! Jiggy-san! A-aku…aku…Aaaaaah!"

Tanpa sengaja, Lag dan Gauche mendengar mereka berdua. Wajah Lag memerah. Dia yakin itu bukan karena Jiggy mengobati Zazie, dia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak boleh dia ketahui. Gauche terkekeh kecil

"Jadi begitu ya hubungan mereka berdua?" katanya

"Eh, apa maksudmu Gauche?" tanya Lag

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Gauche

"I-iya…" kata Lag gugup

Gauche tersenyum nakal, lalu menarik tangan Lag.

"Ga-Gauche? Kita mau kemana?"

"Tempat sepi untuk langsung memparaktekkannya padamu."

"Eeeeeeeeh! Gauche!"

**FIN**

**Bacotan Author :**

Apa ini… ini sih bukan maid bachi lagi namanya… tapi masa bodohlah, saya nggak tau judulnya apa lagi…/dilempar ke palung mariana

Yah, begitu deh akhirnya…

Mind to review or flame?


End file.
